forever alone?
by hellcatz93
Summary: am i truly doomed to walk this earth forever on my own? or are there others like me? perhaps even a mate?
1. how it all began

The day i found out that i am a mutant was the worst day of my life.

not the part of being a mutant but how i found out.

I remember waking up to hear my dad yelling for my mom i saw smoke coming into my room, i heard my mom scream in pain, when i got out of bed and opened my door i saw a gruesome sight.

my father's burned body in front of my door, my mom falling down her body still consumed by the flames. I screamed , fell down on my knees crawled to my father's body laid down beside him and cried waiting for the flames to take my life. I was five years old at that time.

I don't know for how long i slept but when i woke up i was laying in the ruins of my home with my father and mother's burned bodies besides me. I felt weird my body hurt and i could see the burns healing at an amazing speed. I screamed and i cried my nails started to grow they became sharp. I was scared so i ran. I learned to survive on my own i learned how to hunt and kill. With each passing day i felt my human side slip away and i felt the animal in me take control.

That was just after the second world war ended so i guess that would make me around 75 but i still look like a 25 year old. I found out that i just can't seem to die. I have been shot, burned and even hanged by mutant hating humans. I have grown to hate humans, i stand above them i have evolved.

through the years i have met many mutants but never a mutant like me. I wonder: are there any mutants like me? Or am i doomed to walk the earth forever on my own?

* * *

i know it isn't much for a first chapter but i wanted to know what people think and if i should continue it?


	2. meeting the X-men

Today started just like any other day, I got up cleaned up my self build cabin. And then went hunting the only difference this time was that when i got back my cabin wasn't empty, i could smell there where mutants in my cabin and one of those mutants smelled different, he smelled like an animal. I got excited would i finally meet someone just like me?

But i didn't run in i stayed outside. For i did not know if these mutants could be trusted. ~my child please come inside we are all waiting for you~ i swear the moment i heard that voice in my head i started screaming like i had never screamed before which caused all of the mutants occupying my cabin to run outside to see what was wrong. Two mutants stood out there was a guy in a wheelchair and there was the mutant who smelled like an animal he looked a bit like a wolf and i saw metal claws coming out of his hands did that mean that he was a feral like me?

_My dear don't be afraid it was my voice you heard i'm a telepath._ That's what i heard wheels say. _Please do tell me sir, why shouldn't i be afraid. You enter my home without me even being home. Where you planning an ambush? For that would never work seeing as i can smell all of you. Even the guy standing behind me in the shadow of the trees. So would you intruders be so kind to tell me your names?_ The moment i said that i crouched a bit so that if they would attack me i could run and i was sure that i could out run every single one of them especially wheels.

_I am sorry for intruding like this my child and you are completely right we have been incredibly rude by intruding like this. My name is Charles Xavier, could you find it in your heart to forgive me? _Well wheels sounded regretful and i don't know what it was but i decided to trust him. For the first time in my life i had decided to trust someone and it felt great.

_My name is james logan kid._ the moment those words left the man's mouth i crouched down again and started to growl. _I'm not a child sir i'm probably older than most of you mutants_. I could smell fear on the child with the gloves, she was ready to piss her pants. And the others looked shocked at my growl. "hmm i wonder why they are so shocked" I couldn't help but thinking. My dear let me introduce the others to you, the girl with the gloves is rogue, the man with the glasses is Cyclops and the dark skinned women is storm. Wheels explained while moving a bit closer to me. Now that i know all of their names i could stand up again. What is your name dear? Wheels well Charles asked me.

_My name is Victoria, i'm sorry i can't give you my last name seeing as i do not remember my last name and i was born in 1940. But could you perhaps tell me why you looked so shocked at my growl?_

_My dear that's a story for another time_ Charles answered me. _but you must be lonely here on your own that's why we came i want to offer you sanctuary at my school for gifted youngsters, it is a place where mutants are safe and learn to control their abilities._

when he asked me that i was filled with happiness and doubt. I was happy that i didn't have to be alone anymore, but could i be happy surrounded by other people?

_my dear do not fear us, we simply want to help you, ofcourse it is your choice to make but why don't you just come with us and if you're not happy at the mansion that you are free to go. "_i have to admit wheels does have a good argument there" i thought to myself. _ oh what the hell sure i'll come with you guys, just let me grab some stuff. _after i grabbed my stuff they took me to their jet and we went on our way to this so called school, i had to admit i was a bit nervous seeing as i have never before been in contact with so many people at the same time. all i could do was hope that they would accept me for who i am.

* * *

after being at the mansion for a couple of weeks i got used to being surrounded by people all the time. i felt at ease for a while. but then logan came home and he carried another smell, a smell which spiked my interst. _ hey logan where have you been? and what did you do? i smell something different on you. _ he just stood there and looked at me before he started talking. _*sigh* i went out to find more mutants but i ran into sabretooth and we fought, i think it's his smell that you're smelling. why?_ i was not prepared for that question and the only thing comming out of my mouth was oh nothing. i had some serious thinking to do, so walked away from them. i went outside and sat underneath a tree. "why can't i get this sabrethooth's smell out of my mind, it's like a pull. like i have to find him. maybe i should talk about this with wheels".

* * *

chapter 2 just let me know what you think and stuff.. please review and tell me that you think that way i know if i should continue this story yes or no.


End file.
